Bad and Luck
by darkness.shipping
Summary: Summary: Tsuna, adalah seorang yang penakut dan selalu sial. Kesialan apa lagi yang menantinya dan apakah ada cara agar kesialan tambahan itu dapat berakhir? Komedi sho-ai dan straight, OOC


**KHR Fandom**

Summary: Tsuna, adalah seorang yang penakut dan selalu sial. Kesialan apa lagi yang menantinya dan apakah ada cara agar kesialan tambahan itu dapat berakhir?

Rate: T

Warning: Komedi sho-ai dan straight, OOC, kuharap sedikit humor walau aku tidak bisa membuat humor. Tapi KHR adalah cerita humor -_-

Main karakter: Sawada Tsunayoshi

Time line: Sebelum bertarung dengan Mukuro.

Catatan: Terpikir ide ini. Kemudian cocok dengan Tsuna dan terjadilah cerita ini dengan judul "Bad and Luck" secara tiba-tiba.

Maaf jika masih ada kekurangan, tapi, selamat membaca…

**Bad and Luck**

_Prolog_

"Oh.." Suara peramal itu terdengar serak. Dia memandang kartu yang ada di atas meja di depannya. "Kamu ternyata kurang beruntung nak.." Peramal itu beralih memandang kepada pemuda yang berambut cokelat. Pemuda itu duduk dengan tidak nyaman di kursi kayunya.

"Err..a-apa maksudnya?" Dia melirik kartu yang tertata diatas meja itu. Dia hanya mengambil kartu yang dipegang peramal itu asal-asalan. Bagaimana bisa semua berubah menjadi buruk?

Peramal tua itu kemudian mengambil sebuah kartu dari lima kartu yang terbuka dan menunjukkannya kepadanya.

"Ini adalah The Fool yang berarti permulaan dan kesempatan." Dia berhenti sejenak.

"Bukankah itu bagus?"

Peramal itu membuat wajah yang aneh kemudian tersenyum. "Ya, tetapi juga merupakan pertanda buruk. Aku dapat memberi tahu kalau kamu selalu mendapat kesialan..."

GLEK,

Pemuda itu menelan ludahnya dan pupil matanya mulai melebar.

-.-.

Diluar tenda, dia langsung disambut seorang berambut silver yang tengah merokok. Begitu dilihatnya Tsuna keluar, dibuang puntung rokoknya dan dimatikannya dengan diinjak.

"Bagaimana Juudaime? !" Mata Gokudera bersinar. Dia seperti anak kecil menunggu hal yang menyenangkan. Tsuna hanya tertawa sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Ah, Gokudera-kun. Tidak ada yang perlu dikatakan.." Tsuna memaksakan dirinya tertawa. Tapi Gokudera tidak peduli. Dia tetap menunggu Tsuna untuk mengatakan hasil ramalan dirinya. Sebenarnya Gokudera ingin ikut masuk. Tetapi peraturan dalam ramalan itu hanyalah orang yang diramal dan peramal tanpa orang lain.

Mereka; Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto dan Haru sedang berada di festival tahunan. Haru yang pertama kali mengajak Tsuna pergi, kemudian Gokudera yang mengetahuinya langsung minta ikut. Walaupun sebelumnya Haru dan Gokudera bertengkar. Tsuna hanya pasrah saat dirinya diseret mereka berdua. Yamamoto yang juga jualan sushi di festival itu disuruh ayahnya istirahat karena mereka akan segera tutup dan hanya tinggal sedikit pelanggan yang datang. Hari telah menjelang sore dan Yamamotobertemu Tsuna dan yang lain saat bermain permainan tembak kaleng.

"Tsuna-kun, apa kata peramal itu?" Tsuna memandang gadis berkucir itu. Haru-lah yang memaksa Tsuna untuk masuk ke tenda peramal dan diramal.

"Haru-chan," Tsuna menghelai nafas. "Hasil ramalanku buruk." Dia kemudian terdiam.

Melihat wajah Tsuna, Gokudera langsung mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa yang peramal sial itu katakan Juudaime?" Gokudera tiba-tiba berubah jadi beringas. Dikeluarkannya dinamit dan dia memandang tenda yang bertuliskan 'PERAMAL ' dengan tatapan akan menghancurkannya, kemudian Gokudera mulai berjalan kea rah tenda berwarna biru itu. Banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di dekat mereka agak menjauh karena melihat dinamit milik Gokudera.

"Mama, kakak itu membawa benda yang dipakai oleh Tom untuk meledakkan Jerry.." Seorang anak menunjuk-nunjuk benda yang dibawa Gokudera. Ibunya langsung menggeret anaknya dan lari.

"GOKUDERA-KUN!" Tsuna menangis sambil berteriak. Dia buru-buru menghentikan mesin pembom itu dengan menarik jaket belakangnya. "Jangan lakukan itu.."

Mendengar suara Tsuna, Gokudera terdiam. "Baiklah Juudaime, kalau itu yang Juudaime inginkan." Dikembalikan lagi dinamitnya ke saku jaketnya. Tsuna pun bernafas lega.

"Apakah seburuk itu?" Tiba-tiba mata Haru berkaca-kaca. Tsuna menjadi salah tingkah.

"Er...ti, tidak..tapi peramal itu bilang aku akan ditimpa kesialan hingga seminggu kedepan." Tsuna berhenti berbicara sejenak. "Haha..tapi bukankah aku juga selalu sial?" Dia menambahkan sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, apakah kau percaya Tsuna?" Yamamoto meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya. Dipandanginya wajah Tsuna.

"Entahlah Yamamoto-kun," Tsuna mendesah. "Kata peramal itu-." Belum sempat Tsuna melanjutkan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba ada sebuah es krim berwarna cokelat yang mendarat diatas kepalanya dengan suara 'PLOP'. "Wueeh!dingiiin~!" Tsuna langsung melompat-lompat. Dikibaskan kepalanya sambil berjalan mundur.

"Ju..Juudaime, awaaaaaaaaaaas!" Gokudera berteriak.

"Kyaa! Tsuna-kun!" Haru menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Eh," Tsuna menabrak sebuah tangga dan..'WHOOPS'. Sebuah kaleng cat menimpanya, menumpahkan isi kaleng cat itu. Untung saja tangga itu tidak jatuh menimpanya. Pengunjung lain yang baru saja berjalan melewati tsuna dan yang lain dan juga yang ada disekitar mereka sebelumnya langsung kaget dan berhenti untuk memperhatikan anak yang penuh cat itu,Tsuna.

"Tsu..Tsuna?" Yamamoto berjalan ke arah Tsuna dengan khawatir. Gokudera juga menghampirinya. Mereka saling berpandangan kemudian berkata secara bersamaan kepada Tsuna.

"Tsuna.." "Juudaime," Terjadi jeda.

"Sepertinya ramalan itu memang benar.." Gokudera terlihat lebih khawatir sedangkan Yamamoto hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Hyee?" Wajah Tsuna menjadi pucat. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Haru membuka telapak tangannya untuk melihat hasil kejadian. "Tsuna-kun?"

TBC

If you read until the end, Mind to give review?

I'll happy receive feedback~

Atau koreksi jika terdapat kekurangan. Karena aku masih belajar, terimakasih~


End file.
